Dilate
by I.M. Elizabeth
Summary: Mello doesn't like being challenged, especially not when it comes to his girl.  Mello/OC  *Lemon*


Mello watched Layla's lips wrap seductively around the cigarette that was balanced precariously between her middle and index finger. He watched her thin cheeks hollow out for a brief moment and she pulled the cigarette away from her was strangely fascinated by the stain of her red lipstick on the cigarette. It reminded him of a blossom, the way it bled slightly through the thin filter of the tobacco. His ice blue eyes trailed down to her chest, the curve of her body looking both tempting and sensual.

"Mello," Layla said softly, "You're staring."

"Am I?" Mello said softly, taking a sip of his coffee, pausing to spoon a copious amount of sugar in the mug.

The lighting of the diner was bright, almost harsh and Mello stared down at his gloved hands as they slid over the plastic tabletop. The hot smell of breakfast sausage and pancakes made his mouth water and he tapped his fingers on the table, waiting impatiently for the waiter to come back and serve them.

Mello had decided earlier in the evening that he didn't like their waiter, and therefore would not tip him. He didn't like the way the teenaged boy's green eyes lingered too long on Layla's curves, curves that belonged to him alone.

It was as if Mello had summoned him with his mind because a moment later the waiter came back to the table. His green eyes surveyed Layla hastily, and then he turned his gaze to Mello's face. "Sorry 'bout handing you your coffee and leaving so soon, but I had another table to serve. My name is Paul, what can I get you two?"

Mello focused his sharp blue eyes on Paul's face, smirking slightly when he swallowed uncomfortably. "We'll both have pancakes, eggs, over easy, and a small side of toast."

At those words Paul's brow furrowed, and his nose ring twitched slightly, "Why don't you let the lady order for herself?"

Who the hell did this kid think he was? Mello's icy eyes shot up, sharp and accusatory. "Excuse me...Paul? What the hell did you say?" His hands were itching to pull out his gun and point it in this smart ass kid's face. See who wanted to play hero then.

"Mello," Layla murmured, setting her cigarette onto the ashtray, "Relax, he didn't mean anything by it."

Paul smirked, "Your name is Mello? What the fuck kind of a name is Mello?" He then turned to Layla, "Listen hun, why don't you ditch scarface, I'll be happy to actually you know, treat you like a lady." Paul jotted his number down on the notepad and slid it across to Layla's side. She took a small glance at it, the snubbed her cigarette out on the paper. There was now an even, black hole in the center of his paper. He appeared visually stunned and he muttered something mild before backing away from the two of them.

Mello however still looked quite furious, his lips turned downwards into a scowl.

"Aw Mello, don't worry about him," she said dismissively, waving her hand in his direction.

But Mello wasn't focused on that, his eyes trained on the dark haired boy whose eyes viewed Layla up and down, over and over again.

_Stop looking at her!_ Mello thought, his fists clenching, he'd be sure to threaten the kid once they got out of here. After all, he'd love to see the kid look Layla up and down again after Mello waved a gun in his face.

"You're mine." Mello snapped suddenly, making Layla jump.

She smiled gently and brushed a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear, "Of course, Mello."

He hated when she'd do that, dismiss him like he was a childish boy with her gentle smiles and soft voice.

"No," he said firmly, "You're mine."

She blinked, confused. "I know, Mello. I've always been yours, don't worry about some stupid kid."

Mello leaned forward, his lips brushing the delicate shell of her ear, "I want to make you mine. Right now."

When he leaned away, he couldn't help but admire the heated blush that filtered through her cheeks, her pupils wide and dark. She looked absolutely delicious in that state and Mello could see the goosebumps rising on her arms. He also knew they were rising delicately at the nape of her neck.

She bit her lip hastily and released it, the skin as red as blood. "Let's go home then."

Mello shook his head and glanced at the bathrooms that were across from him.

Layla looked between him and the bathroom wordlessly, her head almost seeming like a blur. "Mello...that's so nasty though!"

"It won't be so bad, probably smells like bleach though." he muttered, running hand though his hair.

She still looked unsure, and after a moment, Mello leaned over to kiss her. "Please?" he whispered against her lips, his breath flowing over her skin.

When she broke away, her eyes seemed slightly glazed with adoration for him and she whispered softly, "Alright..."

Mello smirked and stood, grabbing Layla's hand and practically running towards the bathrooms. When they entered, the rooms did indeed smell like bleach and Layla's nose wrinkled. Thankfully though, the bathroom seemed clean and Mello led her into the stall closest to the door. They were pushed together tightly and Mello knew they could barely turn around in the inclosed stall. He locked the door hastily and smirked down at her. However, she frowned up at him, "Mello...we...we can't do it in here...we're going to get caught. Plus, call me crazy, but I'm not exactly really turned on."

Mello now frowned too, "We won't get caught, and besides, you're like a bloody light switch when it comes to me."

She pouted for a moment at the idea of Mello comparing her to a light switch, but then gasped when she felt his hands reach up and yank down her leggings underneath her skirt. She felt dreadfully exposed and she let out a tiny whimper, "Mello, I just know someone is going to walk in!" she hissed as Mello sank down to his knees and hoisted her skirt up around her waist.

"I hope it's Paul," he said nastily, flashing her a smirk before delving his tongue into her slick heat.

She swore loudly and her fingers went to tangle in Mello's blond hair, pushing him harder into her. His tongue stroked her hot, wet center and she cried out as Mello helped her throw a leg over his shoulder.

Mello's gloved fingers glided gently over her thighs and he lapped away at her most sensitive area. He loved her taste, the warm wetness of her body as her muscles spasmed around his tongue. His nose began to bump against the small aroused nub and she bit her fist, trying to muffle the cries that were seeping through her mouth like rainwater.

Then when Mello felt the muscles in her leg spasm he stopped, pulling away slightly and licking his lips, removing her leg from over his shoulder

"No, no, no!" Layla begged, no longer caring if anyone saw her, just wanting to prolong the feeling of pleasure. Her eyes pleaded as Mello stood and kissed her. She broke away from the kiss, panting furiously as Mello slowly caressed her over her shirt, "Are you in the mood now?" He inquired.

She bit her lip again and freed it, the little red teethmarks making Mello's eyes glitter like a snake's did before it devoured its prey. She pushed her body into his suddenly, almost knocking him into the opposite side of the stall's wall and kissed him.

Mello felt the edge of his back digging into the toilet paper roll and he shifted still trying to concentrate on kissing Layla. His hands found their way through her long brown hair and he pulled it gently at the roots. It was enough to make her expose her neck to him and he began sucking on the skin here and their making little red marks.

"Mine." he stated after pulling his lips away from each spot. "Mine, mine, mine."

"Stop that," Layla whined, digging her pelvis into his hips, "You sound like a spoiled brat."

He had to smirk against her skin, knowing how cranky she'd get if he didn't let her have her release soon enough, but, that was no excuse to chastise him. He nipped sharply at the tender area that connected her neck and shoulders and she let out a keening cry.

He pushed her roughly against the wall and she let out a small gasp. Her fingers slipped around his belt and she fumbled hastily with the buckle before getting it free and unbuttoning his pants, sliding down the zipper with a metallic sound that made her shiver.

Mello let out a small gasp as he sprang free into her hands, with lustful eyes he watched her play with him for a moment, her pretty, delicate fingers wrapping around his sex and squeezing gently. She reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom, sliding it on him with skillful fingers.

He let out a strangled moan and suddenly remembered the way Paul the waiter had looked at her, his eyes roaming her body and Mello knew he'd been imagining her like this underneath him.

Pushing her back into the wall, he wriggled his pants down to his ankles and wrapped both of her legs around him. "You're mine," he snarled, capturing her lips in a hasty, messy kiss.

He entered her tight slickness a moment later and she hissed, feeling his length slide along her most sensitive area.

He thrusted hard into her, hitting a particularly sensitive spot inside of her and she bit her lip hard, her eyes squeezed shut and small tears forming at the edge of her eyelashes. Only Mello could make her feel so good and she hugged him to her, her long brown hair spilling over his back.

Mello could feel her nails raking up his back and he knew he'd have marks on it by the morrow. He thrusted into her over and over again. His hands gripped the edge of the stall's wall, sweat beading down his back, soaking through his vest and jacket.

"I'm better than him aren't I?" he whispered suddenly in her ear, nipping on her earlobe. "Do you think he could shag you like this? Make you practically boneless?"

She cried out, and he wasn't sure if it was because of his words or his motions. He thrust into her again, particularly strongly and her body stiffened and she clenched wildly around him. "Say my name," he instructed quickly, "Say it loud."

She did, thrusting her head back and crying his name out into the bathroom, where it echoed against the walls.

He groaned and felt his own release thundering through his thighs.

Outside the bathroom, Paul wiped down the counter furiously, his face flushed, as he had just heard the pretty brown haired woman crying out that scarred blond guy's name. What kind of a name was Mello anyway? If the two didn't hurry up and get out of the bathroom however he would have no problems calling the police to arrest the two for indecent exposure.

A moment later he saw the two of them walk past him, the girl snuggled against Mello, his arm slung lazily around her and her hand in his coat. As they walked past, Mello turned to him and winked before heading out the door, a small bell signaling their departure.


End file.
